Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are implantable or partially implantable. Some examples include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices (CRTs), and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices can be used to treat patients or subjects using electrical or other therapy, or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include one or more electrodes in communication with one or more sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. The devices may be implanted subcutaneously and may include electrodes that are able to sense cardiac signals without being in direct contact with the patient's heart. Other examples of IMDs include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable drug delivery systems, or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability (e.g., vagus nerve stimulator, baroreflex stimulator, carotid sinus stimulator, deep brain stimulator, sacral nerve stimulator, etc.).
Operation of an IMB is typically optimized for particular patient by a caregiver, such as by programming different device operating parameters or settings for example. Manufacturers of such devices continue to improve and add functionality to the devices, which can make them complicated to program. The inventors have recognized a need for improved optimization of device-based therapy.